


collection of my drabbles for merlin_ldws

by snottygrrl



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Community: merlin_ldws, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a collection of my drabbles from the first round of merlin last drabble writer standing. they range from gen to het to slash and are rated general audience or teen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. alone

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by the BBC and Shine. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/merlin_ldws/profile)[**merlin_ldws**](http://community.livejournal.com/merlin_ldws/)' first round. i came in third.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eventually Arthur had to notice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** PG  
>  **word count:** 200  
>  **warnings:** none  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/merlin_ldws/profile)[**merlin_ldws**](http://community.livejournal.com/merlin_ldws/)' first challenge: characters: arthur, merlin prompt: discovery. Arthur's reaction upon discovering Merlin's magic is something I could write about a million different scenes for because it fascinates me so. Here is one such. I hope it pleases.

Merlin struggles slowly into consciousness and promptly wishes he hadn't. The uneven ground beneath his body is hard and unforgiving. There's a searing pain in his right leg that indicates it's broken and the entire left side of his body feels like it's on fire.

It's almost as if he'd been in some sort of a battle — _oh god,_ he thinks, remembering suddenly — against another sorceress, this time right in front of Arthur.

It appears at least that Arthur didn't kill him outright, though perhaps he's just left him in the forest knowing he's as good as dead anyway.

"Merlin, you idiot! Wake up, damn you!" And while Merlin is sure Arthur would never admit it, the desperation in his voice makes it more of a plea than a command. "I don't care about the magic. It's not like I haven’t suspected it for awhile."

It's only then that Merlin realises that the one part of his body that doesn't hurt, his right hand, is clasped in Arthur's.

"Come _on_ , Merlin." Arthur's next words are hushed, barely audible. "I'm not sure I can do this without you."

Merlin finally manages to prise his eyes open. "As if I'd let you."

~fin


	2. changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes Morgana's dreams are just dreams and sometimes they aren't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** PG  
>  **pairing:** Morgana, Gwen (or Morgana/Gwen if you'd like)  
>  **word count:** 270  
>  **warnings:** spoilers for s1  & s2  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/merlin_ldws/profile)[**merlin_ldws**](http://community.livejournal.com/merlin_ldws/)' second challenge: characters morgana, gwen prompt: dreams. This one gave me heaps of trouble, but in the end am fairly happy with it.

Morgana twitches in her sleep as images flicker past her mind's eye — glimpses of a bright spring day, laughter shared with Gwen, smiles as Arthur competes in yet another tournament. But then the scenes twists and suddenly the opposing knight morphs into several. Their black cloaks billow as they surround Arthur, their swords driving him to his knees. The dream shifts to quick flashes of darkness and blood and fear.

She wakes with a cry, sitting bolt upright in bed, her breath harsh and her heart racing. Before the scream that's clawing at her throat can make itself known, Morgana is clasped in a warm embrace.

"My lady." It's Gwen, her Gwen, who has long been more than her handmaiden. The relief draws a sob from her. "My lady, Morgana, everything's fine. It was just a dream."

She wants to say _My dreams are not just dreams!_ , but instead burrows further into Gwen.

"What have you done?" a voice asks and the tone is so hard and biting that Morgana thinks it must be Uther. But when she looks up it's Merlin she sees standing there.

It makes no sense. It's the middle of the night, but Merlin is there in her chambers, his anger almost palpable. But worse than that, Gwen is pulling away from her. She stands and goes to join Merlin her eyes filled with betrayal and tears.

When they start to turn away, Morgana cries a desperate "Gwen!" and wakes with a start.

The room is dark and unfamiliar, but there are still arms to hold and comfort her.

"Sister, what have you seen?"

Morgana weeps.

~fin


	3. unravelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uther knows there are too many secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** PG  
>  **pairing:** Uther, Arthur  
>  **word count:** 257  
>  **warnings:** spoilers for s1  & s2  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/merlin_ldws/profile)[**merlin_ldws**](http://community.livejournal.com/merlin_ldws/)' third challenge: characters: uther, arthur prompt: secrets. I kept futzing with this and am sure I could keep on, but hopefully this version is good enough. This takes place at the end of s2e12

The necklace tightens around his fist as Uther fights against his fears. He wants to believe that Morgana's in danger — will make sure that is what Arthur believes — but he knows better. He saw how still she was as Morgause gently cradled her, the love and desperation writ clear in her eyes. It's a look Uther understands all too well. A look he must have had on his face when he held Ygraine as the life seeped out of her. No, Morgana's well protected; Uther is sure.

And this is yet another secret he must keep from his son.

He wonders how much longer he'll be able to hold the illusion together. Morgause has already done so much damage, and Uther feels his carefully chosen lies begin to unravel. Arthur may have dropped the sword the night he returned from Morgause's, but his eyes have held a question ever since. There's a slight hesitation to his words, a well-guarded distance kept between father and son, though Arthur remains loyal.

But for how long?

Uther remembers the point of Arthur's sword against his chest, the pain and anger thrumming through him. _I no longer think of myself as your son._

A noise at the door pulls him from his thoughts and he shakes off his doubts. "Morgause must not be allowed to get away with this."

There's too long a pause, and then finally, "Yes, Father."

He may have lost Morgana, however Uther's relieved to know that today will not be the day he loses Arthur as well.

~fin


	4. what truth prevails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> merlin has another sleepless night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** PG  
>  **pairing:** Merlin, Morgana  
>  **word count:** 300  
>  **warnings:** spoilers for s1  & s2  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/merlin_ldws/profile)[**merlin_ldws**](http://community.livejournal.com/merlin_ldws/)' fourth challenge: characters merlin, morgana prompt: power. I'm not sure I did the prompt justice, but this is what wanted to be written.

It's the echo of desperate rasping that wakes him, and for an instant he can see the fear and bewilderment in her eyes before the night resolves itself into the walls of his chamber. The anguish is just as sharp with the memory as it was at that moment when he'd suddenly understood; had realised that though Morgana must have agreed to help Morgause, she hadn't known what role she would play nor what was actually at stake.

Not for the first time Merlin wonders whether the frequent nightmares are a natural result of his guilt, or if they're something more. The Great Dragon has all but said that Morgana is powerful. Even Merlin must admit that bespelling him with nightmares would be a fitting revenge.

In the morning, Merlin's limbs feel heavy, weighted down with uncertainty and lack of sleep. Gwen's been helping out in the kitchens since Morgana's disappearance and he can't quite meet her eyes when he's fetching Arthur's breakfast. Merlin spills more than once while serving Arthur, but that's become such a common occurrence as of late that Arthur barely grunts his disapproval.

"Do you think she's all right?" Arthur abruptly asks. "Morgana, I mean. Do you think she's unharmed?"

Merlin picks his words carefully. "I'm sure that Morgause would never physically hurt Morgana."

"But..." Arthur prompts.

"Morgause has no love for Uther or Camelot." Merlin hesitates again and Arthur raises a questioning eyebrow. "And you've experienced the way Morgause tells her version of the truth."

Arthur nods, lapsing back into pensive silence.

Merlin's been trying not to think about this; trying not to ponder what half-truths Morgause is twisting and twining around Morgana. He knows with a calm certainty that Morgause will turn Morgana against them and with a cold dread that he has helped.

~fin


	5. as you wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gwen never wanted to be anyone's duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** G  
>  **pairing:** Arthur/gwen  
>  **word count:** 230  
>  **warnings:** general spoilers for s1  & s2  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/merlin_ldws/profile)[**merlin_ldws**](http://community.livejournal.com/merlin_ldws/)' fifth challenge: characters: arthur, gwen prompt: duty. had a bit of difficulty with this prompt, but in the end liked it okay, as did the voters. i tied for best drabble for the week [*beams*]

"Never mind," Gwen says, shaking her head. When Arthur opens his mouth as if to speak, she stops him with, "No really, I don't want to be any trouble. Not that you can't cope with trouble, I mean, you're brilliant at it. However, I don't want to create any extra problems for you, because you've more than enough to deal with. Not that you're not dealing with it all, but -"

"Nonsense," Arthur slips in while she's taking a breath, and before she can protest any further adds, "You are my Queen now. It's my duty to see to your every wish."

There's a teasing light in his eyes, a fond smile quirking at the corner of his lips. Still, there's no doubt as to his steadfast belief in the sentiment. So Gwen quietly demurs — it's always been _her_ duty to acquiesce to the desires of those above her.

Yet Arthur's words niggle at her, leave her wondering if she's done the right thing by turning queen. Gwen's loved Arthur for years; has stood with him through dark times as well as light. There had been no doubt in her mind when he had asked, and it's only now she's beginning to understand what she gave up when she became Camelot's Queen. With an ache in her chest, she realises the crown has turned her from Arthur's friend to his _duty_.

~fin


	6. the perfect potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> merlin needs to pay closer attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** G  
>  **pairing:** gen: merlin, gaius  
>  **word count:** 270  
>  **warnings:** silliness  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/merlin_ldws/profile)[**merlin_ldws**](http://community.livejournal.com/merlin_ldws/)' sixth challenge: characters: merlin, gaius prompt: potions. This is pure silliness, but it made me happy.

"How did you get into his chambers? And while we're at it, where did you even come from?" Merlin's asking as he opens the door to Gaius' rooms. "You're far too handsome to be a -"

"Merlin! Where have you been? Didn't I tell you to deliver the Prince's medicine first thing today? He needs to drink it not long after he wakes."

"But, Gaius I di-"

"And have you seen that bottle of potion Sir Leon brought for me to examine? I'm sure I left it on this table last night."

Merlin's eyes widen. "A bottle of potion? On that table?" he parrots faintly.

"Yes, Merlin," Gaius replies, irritation clear in his voice, " _This_ table. I need to determine what it is and if it's dangerous."

The world tilts sharply, Merlin's knees bending of their own accord. There's a loud thump as he sits down rather abruptly.

Gaius turns towards him, expression changing rapidly from annoyance to concern. "My boy, are you feeling all right? Has anything -" His words cut off when his gaze catches on something to Merlin's right. "Is that a cat?"

Merlin shifts his attention to the creature perched on the bench beside him. It really is quite a beautiful animal, body sleek and powerful, eyes that seem to hold so much intelligence, bearing almost regal.

Those eyes are looking at him now and if this weren't a cat, Merlin would say they are filled with a kind of expectation. Or maybe fond exasperation. It's sort of the same sense he gets at times when he meets Arthur's... Merlin swallows.

"Gaius, I think I know what that potion does."

~fin


	7. choosing sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana choose a side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** PG  
>  **pairing:** gen: morgana, morgause  
>  **word count:** 265  
>  **warnings:** general spoilers s1  & s2  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/merlin_ldws/profile)[**merlin_ldws**](http://community.livejournal.com/merlin_ldws/)' seventh challenge: characters: morgana, uther prompt: betrayal. I was sick when I wrote this, so I'm wildly happy it turned out as well as it did. Takes place during s2e12.

"Whose side are you on, Morgana?"

In all her life there has never been a choice of sides, not really. It's always been a given as to where she stands. Yet Morgause is asking her, not commanding, not dictating, but _asking_.

"Are you with Uther?"

They share no family blood, Morgana and Uther, but that doesn't make them any less kin. Uther has protected her, made sure she's been taken care of, has even loved her in his own way.

However, she can still taste the sharp tang of fear from that moment she realised she was magic. Remembers sitting among the peace of the druid camp knowing that Uther would slaughter them all; watching Aglain murdered as he tried to help her.

After that she had grasped at a thin hope that Uther wouldn’t do the same to her if he found out. Had told herself that she was his ward, he would keep her safe. Until she had seen him turn his back on Gaius, his oldest and most trusted friend. Watched in terror as the Witchfinder twisted reality and Uther believed him.

"Are you prepared to help bring about his downfall?"

She hates the world Uther has created, despises his decree that innocents are to be killed merely on a happenstance of their birth. But is it enough for her to commit the ultimate betrayal — to go against her king; to possibly become a kin-slayer?

Morgause's question hangs in the air. _Are you prepared to help bring about his downfall?_

Morgana finds there is only one answer she can give. "! am."

~fin


	8. longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur watches merlin and gwen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** PG  
>  **pairing:** gen, arthurs pov  
>  **word count:** 300  
>  **warnings:** general spoilers s1  & s2  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/merlin_ldws/profile)[**merlin_ldws**](http://community.livejournal.com/merlin_ldws/)' eighth challenge: characters: merlin, gwen prompt: friendship. I struggled with this one mightily and I'm not sure I won in the end. nevertheless, here it is.

Arthur should be paying closer attention to what his father's saying about their borders, but his attention is drawn by a sharp movement off to his left. Merlin's lounging against the wall, head bent towards Guinevere. He seems to be telling her a story accompanied by flailing gestures that look suspiciously like a re-enactment from today's hunt — like one of Sir Pellinores's less stellar moments, to be exact. Arthur frowns and makes note to talk to Merlin _again_ about his place in the court as opposed to that of the Knights'.

For her part, Guinevere appears to be trying her best to maintain her composure. She keeps her back straight, wine pitcher held at the ready, but her eyes sparkle with mirth and her shoulders tremble with suppressed laughter. The ease of their friendship is obvious as Guinevere responds with something that causes Merlin to throw back his head and laugh and Guinevere's eyes to widen, most likely as she realises just how inappropriate her comment was. Merlin's laughter continues unabated, as Guinevere's words grow more flustered. Arthur can only imagine what she might have said and how much further she's digging herself in.

When Merlin had first come to Camelot, Arthur had thought that he and Guinevere would become a couple; is still surprised, though grateful, that they didn't. It's been with gradual awareness that Arthur's come to understand that their friendship is as close, or closer, than most married pairs he knows; that their depth of feeling, their commitment to help keep each other safe goes well beyond the fancies that any of his knights have shown towards their ladies.

Focusing once again on his father's words, Arthur tries to quell the hope that just one of them could come to care for him even half as much.

~fin


	9. something missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has never been quite sure what to do with Morgana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** PG  
>  **pairing:** gen, arthur, morgana  
>  **word count:** 225  
>  **warnings:** general spoilers s1  & s2  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/merlin_ldws/profile)[**merlin_ldws**](http://community.livejournal.com/merlin_ldws/)' ninth challenge: characters: arthur, morgana prompt: sibling rivalry.

When she first comes to stay at the castle, Arthur isn't quite sure what to do with Morgana. His father has told him he must treat her with the respect a lady deserves, however she seems more interested in who can beat whom in a fight. The fourth time they're discovered on the training field — swords clashing; Morgana's skirts rucked up to keep her from tripping; Arthur shirtless and sweating — they have to endure a three-hour lecture from Uther on proper court decorum. It's that, more than the two lashes he'd also received, that keep Arthur from being egged into another sparring match the following week.

As they grow older, Morgana perfects the use of words as her primary weapon. And though Arthur's as willing as he's always been to engage her in battle, he often feels as if she's scored a hit that he's failed to notice when she and the other court ladies glance his way and laugh.

Arthur has found Morgana equal parts annoying and frustrating over the years, but that doesn't change the fact that he'd lay down his life for hers without a second thought. Yet it's only now, as Arthur stands in Morgana's empty room not knowing where Morgause has taken her or if she's all right, that he realises how wrong his world is without Morgana in it.

~fin


End file.
